Fondest Memories of an Abnormal Imprint
by caran427
Summary: Quil and Claire. Starts with first sight then skips ahead into teenage years. Claire gets PREGNANT! PLZ READ VERY GOOD! I PROMISE! REVIEW!
1. can I hold her?

Quil's POV

Jake and I were at Sam's house scarfing down hot dogs when Sam casually mentions

"Hey Emily is babysitting for her sister this summer she is having a hard time with some health issues, so would you mind... well minding your language and actions while the minors are present?"

"Why are you afraid we'll have a _negative_ influence over the children?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut it Atera," Jake warned playfully, "Don't worry Sam the kids'll befine with us."

Little did I know how right Jake was.

Almost simultaneously Emily walked right through the front door.

"Sam!"she called in a loud whisper, "I need your help the kids are in the car sleeping would you mind grabbing them please I'll get their bags."

"No problem," said Sam on his way out the door.

EH! I thought, the day Sam gives me off he has to babysit! I wish my house was finished being fumigated already.

Just then Sam walks in with two little girls, one walking beside him who I assume to be the oldest, and the other in his arms whose face I couldn't see because she was facing the door.

"I'll go help Emily with the girls' bags,"said Jake walking out of the door.

At that moment the little girl in Sam's arm's twist a little so her face was now visible to me. Ah and what a face... At that point I was no longer thinking clearly. The first thought that crossed my mind was _MINE_. I was torn between asking Sam's permission to hold this gorgeous angel and snatching her from Sam's arms and making a run for it, vaguely reminded of the song Check Yes Juliet by WE THE KINGS (**LOL**), when Sam proceeded to waking past me snapping me out of my daze.

"Wait!"I cried turning around and grabbing Sam's shoulder.

He turned around to face me once again giving me a look.

"YES?!" he proceed to ask after a few seconds of me standing there looking stupid.

"Sam what's her name?" I pleaded, desperately trying to accumulate as much information as possible about this child.

He gave me the strangest stare in response to my desperate sounding tone. "Claire..."

"Can I hold her?" I asked pleading once again. Now I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, nervous as to Sam's response.

Sam's expression immediately grew knowing then exasperated within the same second.

"Are you kidding me Atera?" not answering my question but referring to my imprinting on Claire.

"Please?" sounding more desperate now than ever.

He handed Claire over at once.

"Quil go sit on the couch. Im going to go get Blair a snack," said Sam shaking his head on his way to the kitchen while leading Blair there.

Just then Jake and Emily walked into the house taking the bags upstairs into the girls' room.

I proceeded at once to the couch. Claire had just woken up.

She opened her wide eyes and looked at me sleepily. I at that moment couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Her wide eyes were large and the most beautiful shade of glossy caramel brown, her skin slightly darker, but still fairly light colored skin for a Quilette. She has gorgeous silky midnight black hair and a dainty nose, very pink lips, and small ears.

It looked as if she were taking in my appearance as well. We sat there silently staring at each other for a while until she finally spoke.

"I'm Claire. You are very pretty."she said.

"I'm Quil, and I think that you are very pretty too."

Then she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. This was the best moment of my life. I wrapped my arms around her and knew that this moment couldn't last forever but was sure that everything would workout somehow.

I breathed in deeply and breathed in the smell of her skin.

"Yea everything 'll workout somehow..." I mumbled to myself enjoying this complete bliss.


	2. kissing misunderstanding

Four year old Claire walks into the kitchen the day before her birthday to find Sam and Emily kissing.

"Uncle Sam why are you kissing aunt Em on the _lips_?" asked Claire incredulous.

"Claire when a boy and a girl really love each other they kiss on the lips," said Emily

Claire considered that briefly. "Will a boy kiss _me_ on the lips?" she asked

"If he really loves you then yes," Emily answered.

Claire walks away.

THE NEXT DAY

Jacob's POV

Eh! Today is Claire's fourth birthday, and I'm sure that thanks to Quil the whole reservation knows it.

Today is Quil's favorite day of the year. The day he gets to buy his four- year old girlfriend-to-be presents, throw her a huge party and force us all to attend with presents.

Ridiculous.

I finally arrive at Sam's house aka the party house, and am immediately pulled unto the kitchen by Quil holding Claire in his arms.

"Hurry up your late, we're about to sing happy birthday!" said Quil

"Sorry,"I scoffed "I actually had shit to do."

"Try not to curse around Claire you moron!"said Quil clearly offended.

"My bad, but I'm not sure calling me a moron is that much better..." I said sarcastically.

We walked into the kitchen and gathered around the table with the rest of the pack and sang Happy Birthday to Claire.

As soon as the song was over I hear Quil whisper to Claire, "Happy birthday angel I love you," And then he kissed her on the fore head.

Just then she pushes on his chest and screams, "Quil!" in a loud screeching voice.

Quil looks down at her shocked.

She then wipes her forehead angrily where Quil has just kissed her and glares up at Quil, full blown pouting, bottom lip trembling, eyes watering as is clearly on the verge of tears.

She continues to glare at Quil as tears begin to fall from her eyes and doesn't take her eyes off of Quil as she says, "I don't want you to hold me I want Jake to hold me now!" as she angrily crosses her arms.

Quil asks no questions and hands her to me. When I met his gaze I immediately felt intensely sorry for Quil who was now on the verge of tears. I have never seen him looking so sad before. Rejection was written clearly across his face.

I held Claire in my arms now as she sobbed into my chest. Judging from Quil's expression I can tell that the sobbing was only making him a whole lot worse.

She then looked up at me. I decided to cease this opportunity to ask her a question. "Why are you crying Claire?"

She ignored my question. "I love you now Jake, NOT QUIL."

And that did it for Quil tears were now streaming down his face freely. Trying hard not to sob but not being completely successful.

"That's not nice Claire," I said not mentioning that she had made Quil cry. "Why are you mad at Quil?"

"He kissed me on my forehead." she replied pouting again.

"Why did that make you cry?" I asked still not understanding we kissed her on her head all the time.

"Because he doesn't love me."

"Yes he does you know that." I said sneeking a peek of Quil from the corner of my eye and seeing that he is cry even more silent tears.

Quil's POV

Tears flowing silently as I can make them down my cheeks, I feel horrible. This day is the worst of my life. Claire doesn't love me and thinks that I don't love her. How could this day get worse?

"No he doesn't," Claire debated wrongly, "Aunt Em said that if a boy loves a girl he kisses her on the _lips_ and _not_ the forehead. And I love Qwiw too much and want him to kiss me on the lips so he can love me too."

Wait, is _that_ why she was mad?

I am sooo relieved! As soon as she said those words I wiped the tears from my face and snatched my Claire from Jake's arms and hugged her into my chest then kissed her on the lips three times.

"I really do love you Claire. Sooooooo much!"

I pecked her three more times on the lips and hugged again

"I love you too Qwiw."

Later on that night Emily explained what she had told Claire and apologized for the misunderstanding, and we laughed about it and all was well.


	3. Gone

**Please review if you like my story or not please no flames**

**thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers I do this for you guys**

**THANKS!**

CLAIRE'S POV

13 Years Later...

_Quil... There_ _aren't words to describe how much I appreciate you._

_You have been there for me as long as I can remember. My most cherished memories_ _all include you. _

_As you have noticed by now I have moved out. And no it's not because Embry's stench has finally gotten to me, or that your cooking skills have run me out. It's because I... well I'm not well to say the least. I have to go. I don't want you to find me. I did this for you... no I did this for me. I am gone because I am a selfish brat and can't stand for you to be disappointed in me. Well I know you surely are now reading this but... Well I'm not there to witness it so I guess I should feel at least a little relived..._

_Well I just want you to know that I am fine. I'm FINE. I have a place to stay and some money._

_I'm so sorry Quil. For everything, for wasting your time..._

_I love you._

_Take that as whatever you wish it to be, but know that I really do. I love you. Always have always will. I promise._

_All my love._

I left it on his refrigerator the night he left, as soon as he was gone. He and Embry are "on a business trip" and I am at my best friend Carly's house. I live with him and Embry now because Sam's house got a little crowded when he and Emily started having their own kids, and by the time that happened my sister had already moved away for college.

Carly has no idea what's going I told her that Quil and Embry are getting home tonight instead of tomorrow. She went to work early this morning. I'm leaving now.

All my bags are packed. Every thing is set to go.

I feel so terrible about abandoning Quil, especially now. But I just cant let him know that... that... And before I found out about the cause of my ruined life I was so... _Happy_. An emotion so far away in my past I can hardly remember it. This is so terrible.

I start to grab my bags and head for the door when someone starts banging on it.

"Claire! CLAIRE!! I know your in there your car's out front! OPEN THIS DOOR CLAIRE!! So help me I'll knock this door down! CLAIRE!!"

OMG Quil. The thought of him here... it made me want to wet my pants. Wait! Why is he here! He wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow night.

But none of that matters now because he is here now. I better open that door.

I walk rapidly to the door and open it.

_Oh no_.

He walked in furious. Taking gigantic steps toward me. With each step I mimicked his movements twice backwards until I finally hit my back to the hallway wall.

"Claire, Claire," he said in a furious restrained voice, "What the _FUCK_ is this?"

In his hand he held the note that I left for him. And that was it. I couldn't take any more of this. I slid down the wall and fell to my knees, sobbing the whole way down.. I cried, hard.

Quil got down on his knees and held me.

He held me until my sobbing quieted to the occasional hiccup, the tears slowed enough so that I could almost clearly see the ground I had been staring at, until I found the courage to look up at him.

And what I saw there in his eyes only made me want to cry more.

What I saw in his eyes was _pain_. Pure and simple. Tears welling in his bloodshot eyes, threatening to fall. I didn't understand why he could hold back his tears. Quil rarely cries, but I've seen him when he does and I have never seen him look worse, more sad, miserable, or vulnerable than right now. So it doesn't make cense that_ now_ would be the time where he could repress those hot tears.

It made me feel like a villan, to be the reason he looks like this, a murderer.

But he was only going to feel worse when he found out.

"Claire how could you..." he shook his head, pain drenched in every syllable of every word he pronounced, "what would make you think that-"

"I- I'm...I'm pregnant Quil"

**Cliffie... ! Sorry if you had been nicer and reviewed the first few chapters I wouldn't have done this.**

**Review quickly and your questions get answered just as fast as you review!**

**Hehe...**


	4. Daddy

**Thank all of you so much for your support! You make my day with each review!**

CLAIRE'S POV

Quil suddenly flashed his eyes to me incredulous.

"_How?_" as though he actually didn't believe it possible.

"I- uh... I,"slowly his demeanor changed completely, from helplessly sad to furious to the point of shaking with anger.

"Claire! I- I cant believe this... _Who?!_ Who did this to..with..AH! WHO?" he asked I sat there too frightened to speak. He suddenly pulled his legs to his chest, breathing in deeply.

He started rocking back and forth. "This- this isn't, it isn't _fair_." he mumbled to himself. Now he spoke to me in a calm voice. "Do you love him?"

"N-no," I said looking down shamefully.

The next thing I knew he was gently pulling up my chin with his index finger, on his knees in front of me with a remorseful look on his face.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. As you can tell I'm not just sad and angry for you but for me as well. There's a lot you don't know about me Claire, and it's not fair for me to take out my frustrations this way," he grabbed my hand and brought it to his face, and kissed my palm and wrist several times, "forgive me."

I nodded helplessly.

"I guess the reason I reacted so badly was because I was hoping that when you finally did have kids...they would call me daddy."

**I'm sorry that it is so short! But I did 2 in 1 day so...**

**REVIEW and**__**I promise the next chp will be long!!**

**Luv ya! **


	5. My Baby

CLAIRE'S POV

What the hell does he mean by that? Is saying that he loves me loves me? Enough to get _married_ and have _KIDS?!_

Oh no!

If that's what he means then... then... I really screwed things up more than I even thought possible.

"Claire... we need to talk. But this is not the right place here. Embry is outside waiting in the car. I'll tell him to head home, and you can get your bags and We'll go down to the beach and talk."he said.

"Ok."

We did as he said and within thirty minutes we were at first beach. When we got there he explained about being a werewolf and the imprinting thing. At first I didn't believe him, but as he continued to explain about the legends and Sam and the rest of the pack I started to understand.

Then it was my turn to explain.

"I- I just want to start by saying th- that," I stuttered. Then he cut me off.

"Relax your fine, I'm fine, it's ok you can explain yourself now." he said soothingly.

"I was just really stressed out and sad. I knew I loved you and wanted to be with you so much. It felt like you were the perfect guy for me just too old. And so I knew, or thought I knew that we could never be, so I ended up going to a party one night, when I told you that I was at Carly's house and I met this guy, a real loser and let him sweet-talk me. Granted I was really wasted but even then I could tell what kind of guy this was, but I didn't care I figured if I couldn't have what I wanted then why not be with this guy. When my period came a few weeks late I took the test. I didn't want to disappoint you and I know that I did by running away, but.. I just couldn't take telling you how much I love you and that I was pregnant. But I ended up doing all three. I'm so sorry." I looked down shamefully

Apparently he had no words so he just held me in his arms. I didn't deserve for him to comfort me. No, I deserved much worse. He was always so kind and forgiving towards me when I rarely deserved it.

"Quil.. If this... if this is too much for you... I would understand if you didn't want me to be your imprint. You can go. I won't try and stop you if you wanted to imprint on someone else."

"I don't think you understand. If you didn't exist I would have no imprint. You are the only one. Ever. And I'm not going to let you go without a fight, especially for a mistake, lapse in judgement, whatever. The only way I could ever leave is if you made it quite clear that you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me ever. And you'd have to be telling the truth. Nothing will ever, can ever make me not want you, _need _you, and only you. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about all this earlier. Forgive me." he said releasing me to look me in the eye. Pleading.

"Don't you DARE apologize. You did nothing."

"As you wish," he said smirking.

"So what do we do now?" I asked still serious.

"Announce our baby."

"What? Our baby?!"I asked frantically.

"Yes our baby. I assume the father is a Quilette," I nodded, "so as far as anyone else knows your having _my_ baby. As it should be. He just wont be fortunate enough to inherit the wolf gene." he said confidently.

Was he kidding?! Did he have _any_ idea what Sam would do to him if he thought that he was the father?

I shuddered.

"Quil you have got to be kidding me. I know that Sam is going to KILL me when he finds out, just imagine what he'd do to you if he thought you were the father! No, no way." I said freaking out.

Quil laughed lightly. "Yes way. Sam can't do anything to me. And I'll protect you. And if you want to create solid evidence that we'd been sleeping together than we could start tonight and be loud enough so that Embry hears and you can pretend to find out tomorrow and-,"

"Enough! That won't work!" I said

"Yes it will, but if you are uncomfortable with going to those measures than there's only 1 thing for us to do." he looked down at me searching my eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asked

He then got down on one knee and took my hand, gazing at me from beneath his eyelashes.

"Marry me."

**Thanx for reading guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. In My Car

**This is the third chapter I've posted in less than 24 hours. You guys r so luck I'm nice. Thank everyone for your reviews they keep me smiling. This chapter is dedicated to MzCullen who's enthusiasm for this story made my day. Thanks a bunch. KEEP REVIEWING!!**

CLAIRE'S POV

OMG. Quil was... Proposing... TO ME!! I couldn't be any happier.

But should I accept? Shuld I let Quil do this for me. Save me when he did nothing wrong... But I love him so much and am convinced that he feels the same way. But it doesn't feel right.

"I...I...I accept! Yes Quil I would _love_ to be your wife!" I said unable to disguise the pure joy I felt. I had been so depressed these past few weeks... this seems so perfect like starting over but I know that this can't last much longer... Sam is going to find out sometime, I fear sometime soon.

Quil grabbed me just then and kissed me so passionately...

"I am so happy Claire-bear! I promise I will never hurt you and take care of you and this baby forever!" When he said that he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his truck. He set me down in the passenger's seat and buckled me up, and got in his seat. As he was driving down the road he took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"Claire, you don't even know. My day has done a complete 160. I convinced Sam to let Embry and I off from patrol a day early so we could surprise you. That's where we were you know. We caught a scent out further than usual so Sam had us stay out overnight. And when I got home and read your note..." he shuddered slightly and shook his head, " I knew that if I was too late... if you were really gone never to return I wouldn't make it. I would waste away until I died, and that's far from exaggeration. When I found you.. Words can't describe how much relief, happiness, and anger I felt all at the same time. And then you told me you were pregnant...I didn't want it to be true. But when I finally convinced myself that it was true and to get over myself and thought to propose, well that's when my day hit a high point. And when you accepted! Wow I though I couldn't be happier when you told me you love me but _Marriage? To you? _It's been my goal since the day we met. Not then of course, but now. I love you so much baby girl." (What a monologue right? Lol)

"I love you too," I said

Well I guess now's the time 2 workout a game plan huh?

"Quil I think that we should wait until after we tell Sam and Emily to get married, and the maybe we could have a proper wedding."

"Oh of course. I'd have it no other way." he reassured me.

And there is also the matter of where we'll live, how we'll pay for the baby's stuff, and the wedding..."

He then kissed my forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart the elders always pay for the wolves' weddings, I make enough money now at Jake's company to kick Embry out. He'll just have to live with Seth and Collin. And as for the baby stuff I make enough to take care of us all, and Jolie, and Jordan (Sam and Emiliy's youngest kids one a boy one a girl) are both 4 and 5 years old so we can have their hand-me-downs. Don't stress baby girl I'll take care of things."

"Thank you so much Quil. I was so stupid to think that I could handle this on my own."

"Yes you were." he agreed laughing lightly.

Just then I realized how long we had been talking. We should have been at home by now.

"Quil where are we going?"

"To Sam and Emily's house gorgeous." he said teasingly

Wait that's not funny!

**Thnx 4 reading!**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Not Yours

**I AM SSSSSOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT THIS LONG I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND IT HAS BEEN TOUGH**.

**To make it up I have written two chps. And if **_**10**_** ppl review I will post it later today.**

Sam's POV

I woke up so happy this morning. Today is Emily and my anniversary, and Billy has so generously volunteered to babysit the kids for us.

As I woke up I realized that Emily was not in bed and that I smelled... bacon? Mmm... I walk downstairs and quietly enough so that im sure she couldn't hear me I sneak behind her grab her hips, and nuzzle my face in her neck caressing her gently.

"Breakfast smells delicious... and so do you," I felt her cheeks warm, "I think I'll eat you first..."

Quickly I grabbed her off her feet and turn around to head back to our bedroom when the doorbell rang.

Dammit.

I looked at Em pleadingly, begging her to just this once ignore whoever this asshole was. I didn't care to see anyone who felt the need to interrupt any moment of today, sure that ever moment would be a pleasurable one.

How wrong I had been.

Em of course insisted that I opened the door. So grudgingly I set her down and childishly stomped to the door.

When I finally opened the door what I saw surprised me. I saw Quil who I was sure knew full well of our anniversary, and Claire looking more guilty and embarrassed than I had ever seen her.

"Quil what is it? And I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow, _after_ our anniversary. So I guess Ill see you guys later." I said very annoyed.

"Sam!" Em scolded. She was right. I was being rude.

"I'm sorry man, but I really don't think it can wait 'till tomorrow. But if it make it any better than I'd be happy to babysit another day. Any other day. Promise." Eh! He must really have a problem or better they BETTER have something very urgent or important to say or there will be hell to pay...

So we all went in the living room and sat down.

Quil started. "I told her."

I glanced at her briefly. "Ok."

Quil grabbed Claire around her shoulder and squeezed it. He looked at me...pleading? I couldn't understand his expression. It looked like he expected me to be mad. Yes, he did tell her a year early but... that's not too bad. I'm not even that surprised.

But his expression read more than that. It was as if he were asking me not to hurt him here. Not in front of her... Also not to be hard on her?

I looked at him questioningly.

"... Quil, really it's ok, im not mad."

He braced himself, positioning himself protectively around her.

" She's pregnant Sam."

There are not words to describe how I felt. Immediately I began to shake.

"Emily you should leave. Claire go get in the car, and if im not with you in ten, drive yourself home."he ordered, they both complied. "Sam calm yourself. I love her, you know that. I regret it. Im sorry. We're going to get married, and it will be ok." His voice wasn't pleading as I expected it to be. It was firm, but we both knew that he was begging just like before.

I continued to shake, unable to form words.

"Look Sam I... do what you will to me but don't hurt her. I won't let you kill me Sam not because I am afraid or that I don't deserve it, but it would _kill_ her, and my baby." he added weakly, "And I love them both. The same way you love Emily and your kids. And I won't let you hurt them."

"HURT THEM?! She doesn't have any choices now Quil! As quickly as you decided to confess you love for, and have sex with my only niece was as quickly as her options flew out the window! She could have done so much more than just become a wife and a _mother_ Quil! But now she can't! SHE'S SEVENTEEN!!"

"You think I don't know that?!" He said. Pain written on his face in more than way...

A sudden curiosity sparked when I realized that he was phased almost all weekend with the rest of the pack...

"Quil..." I said in a much gentler voice, "how did you manage not to think about any of this on the trip?"

This question had clearly caught him off guard. His eyes flashed quickly to mine and his face said it all.

"I-," he said trying to lie, but there was no need, I already knew the truth. I cut him off quickly. I instantly felt more sorry for him than I had ever felt for anyone. He was a better man than anyone knows.

"The baby- it's not yours."

There was no way for him to argue. I was right.

**This is my favorite chp so far hope u enjoyed it!**


End file.
